1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable personal navigation device and a method of operating such a device.
2. Related Art
Portable personal navigation devices are recently being used by a great number of people for navigating in populated and remote areas. For navigating in populated areas, these devices are usually stored or fixed inside a vehicle, whereas for navigating in remote areas, such as when hiking, these devices are carried on the body or in a backpack. In both situations, people often like to be informed or entertained by radio programs. Means for receiving radio programs are generally provided inside a vehicle, yet when hiking, additional devices for receiving radio programs have to be carried along. The reception of radio programs is of particular importance when hiking, for example to inform the hiker of the current weather situation. On the other hand, the hiker has only a limited amount of space available for carrying equipment, and needs to reduce the carried weight as much as possible. Thus, it is a disadvantage for the hiker to have to carry two devices, one for navigation and one for receiving radio programs.
Modern navigation systems for vehicles are often shaped in the form of a car stereo, where the system comprises the functionality of both a car stereo and a navigation device. Such a system may for example be equipped with a navigation unit for processing data relating to navigation, and for displaying navigation information to the driver, and with a tuner for receiving traffic information from a traffic message channel (TMC) and for playing back radio programs. The traffic message channel is generally transmitted as part of an RDS signal in the FM frequency range. The information submitted through the TMC is used by the navigation system to reroute a given route in case a traffic jam is reported on the given route. These systems have proved to be very useful, yet they are only available for fixed installation inside a vehicle. These systems have the disadvantage that they cannot be used for navigation and radio playback outside the vehicle.
Furthermore, handheld navigation devices are known in the art, such as pure navigation devices having a GPS receiver, or multifunctional devices, such as handheld personal computers, which may be extended by additional hardware and software to enable navigation. The multifunctional devices may furthermore include components for outputting audio signals, such as loudspeakers. Most recently, GPS receivers are being directly integrated into personal digital assistant (PDA) devices. Thus, the portable PDA device is provided with navigational functionality. These devices are generally not able to receive radio programs. This is a disadvantage because an additional device is needed to receive a radio program.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a device that is portable, has navigational functionality and is able to receive radio programs.